Not Applicable
Not Applicable.
Corporations and other large institutions have historically attempted enable their employees and members to think creatively and innovatively, to be able to communicate ideas, accept change and have good team skills. In the past consultants have used different forms and exercises to enhance these attributes. However, these exercises have typically either been purely psychological or sociological encounter sessions, or game-like activities employing a physical challenge component.
Examples of game-like physical challenge are known. For example, a method of performing a physically challenging obstacle course to build confidence and communication skills is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,762,503, issued on Jun. 9, 1998 to Hoo et al. In the disclosure of that patent, an obstacle course wherein a team must think quickly, act together as a single unit and assist each other through difficult sections of the course. Obstacle courses also draw upon the team""s creativity when attempting to negotiate particularly difficult sections, such as high walls or moats. By completing such a course, participants often experience a strong sense of accomplishment and a heightened sense of confidence which may translate to the work environment in their willingness to take on and solve difficult problems as a team. Importantly, these exercises also identify those individuals who have difficulty working in a team environment. The system employed therein comprises a system of electronic components manipulated by a control engine for use either as a team building or management training exercise or as a game. The system generally includes a plurality of monitors, such as low-power lasers, proximity detectors, noise detectors, infrared receivers, weight detectors or other like instruments configured and arranged in a given space as an obstacle course. Each monitor includes a corresponding sensor for notifying the control engine whenever the monitor associated with that sensor has been triggered, e.g., when a particular laser beam is interrupted or when a particular proximity detector senses a nearby object. The control engine dynamically processes these events to tabulate and manifest the triggering of the monitors.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,079,984, issued on Jun. 27, 2000 to Torres et al., another physical activity related team building educational system employing portable props such as planks, ropes and the like for construction of a challenging course. This course forms a part of what is described as adventure-based education, often referred to as a xe2x80x9cropes coursexe2x80x9d, and is typically a set of events or problem-solving activities designed to teach team building, trust, problem solving, leadership, and individual initiative and creativity.
The goals in the above mentioned examples are the completion of a physical challenge. However, physical challenges may be threatening to some individuals, or worse may not be possible due to an individuals physical disability.
Another type of known team building exercise includes the sharing of personal, often intimate details of the individual members"" lives with a group of work associates. These exercises can be difficult for some individuals, due to a reticence to divulge these intimate details, or worse can be damaging to an individual professionally or socially.
There is therefore a need for a team building method that does not favor the physically strong, and does not involve the sharing of intimate life details with work acquaintances.
An object of the present invention is to broaden creative thinking and problem-solving.
A further object of the present invention is to improve individual and team innovation.
Another object of the present invention is to promote corporate culture.
Another object of the present invention is to promote-exploration of challenges through risk taking.
A further object of the present invention is to enhance communication skills.
Another object of the present invention is to celebrate personal and group creativity.
Other objects and features will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter
Briefly stated the present invention uses the fine art creative process to enhance creative thinking, innovation, communication, teamwork all tied to a corporation""s or institution""s visions and objectives. In accordance with the present invention provision for fine arts centered creativity building projects are disclosed. While the detailed structure of each project may be modified to create unique experiences, a general format and several examples are disclosed. In accordance with the present invention, the project comprises at least one presentation component that introduces the art medium or media to be employed, as well as providing objectives and goals to be achieved in the project, at least one exercise component in which participants execute a fine art project and answer a set of questions directed toward facilitating the goals and objectives stated in the presentation, and at least one conclusion component in which participants critique the artwork created in the exercise, and discuss their answers to the written questions provided in the exercise.